Ghosts of Wayne Manor
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: There's a trickster in Wayne Manor, playing Halloween pranks that are both scary but funny. Follow along in this group of one shots that are all Halloween related. Rated T for mild Language. Guest stars: Jason Todd and Damian Wayne.
1. The Boogy Man

**A/N:** This is the first of my Halloween series, in this story Bruce and Dick never had that fight and never parted ways. Dick did become Nightwing however, but he remained at the Manor. And Bruce being Bruce he took Jason in.

* * *

Batman had cut patrol short because of a nasty thunderstorm rolling through town. Bruce knew that Dick was used to how loud the Manor was during thunderstorms after all the structure was over 100 years old. But he knew that Jason wasn't used to it, the boy had only been in his care for a couple of weeks and the weather had been fine. He kept his bedroom door cracked open just in case Jason needed him. He was glad the boys were somewhat close in age, but he wondered how Jason would manage.

* * *

The thunder rolled over his head as the tried to block it out. Jason Todd was no stranger to storms and had even spent a few of them hiding under bridges or in an abandoned building to wait it out. But the Manor made him nervous. It was over 3 and a half stories tall and had a LOT of windows. With such a rustic old interior it looked spooky. And at night it was no better as the wind howled outside and the lighting flashed. The long thick curtains did nothing to hide the flashes of lighting seeping through. A loud boom of thunder had Jason under his covers. He didn't know why he felt scared, he couldn't explain it.

A creaking sound caught his ears however, it was slow and sounded like the door was opening. He peeked out from under his blanket to see that it was his closet door, he had asked Dick if the Manor was haunted because of how big it was and he had said no. But that didn't mean the older boy wasn't lying to him. The door made popping sounds as it creaked adding to the scary factor.

It dawned on Jason if he was going to begin his training soon as Robin he needed to remain tough and on top of his game. Getting the courage he slid out of bed and made his way across the dark room that only lit up by flashes of lighting. His hands were sweating and he was shaking but he continued on. His sock feet padded silently on the hardwood floor of his room, as he got closer he could hear heavy breathing. Pausing he wondered if he should go alert Bruce that they had an intruder in the house. But he didn't want to make his new guardian mad so he continued on by himself.

Inching closer the door creaked and popped the rest of the way open, in a flash of lightning Jason could have sworn he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Gathering up his courage he pressed on, his heart hammering in his chest as he reached the door completely. One flash of lightning and boom of thunder later and the figure grabbed a hold of his shoulders and said in a deep voice. "I've got you now Boy Wonder!"

Screaming Jason struggled to get free and knocked whoever it was to the ground, fleeing the room. He could hear the sound of running footsteps behind him as he raced down the hallway of the Manor. He misjudged one of the corners and came to a dead end.

The footsteps were getting closer now, the lighting showed how close the figure was to him. "Jaaaassssoooonnnn! I am coming for you!" The same creepy voice said.

Jason felt fear welling up inside of him as he tried to think of what Robin would do in this case. Knowing full well what the answer was he lashed out by kicking. The unknown person grabbed a hold of his foot and made him go off balance. Jason kicked out again and through in a punch, but whoever his pursuer was knew his every move and blocked it. With it being totally dark in the hall he had no idea who it was or really where the person was.

The figure told him once more. "Jason… I know who you are…."

Stiffening up the boy asked. "Who are you?"

The figure moved closer until Jason's back was up against the wall. Feeling trapped Jason shouted out. "BRUCE!"

"Bruce can not save you now Jason… you are mine." The figure told him sinisterly.

No sounds could be heard in the house except Jason's breathing. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaa….. You're mine Jason… Now to take you with me."

The figure grabbed Jason again and the boy went wild. "NO, let me go! Bruce! Help!"

"What is going on here?" A firm voice demanded. His world got blinded by light as the light in the hall was turned on. The figure had let go of Jason and somehow disappeared.

Standing about 20 feet away was Bruce with his hand on the light switch. Bruce was in his pajama pants with no shirt on looking quite displeased about being woken up. Jason looked around frantically and saw that he had completely missed a door that was only a few feet away.

"Bruce! there's an intruder in the house! He came out of my closet and chased me down the hall! He said you can't help me now and was going to take me with him!" Jason said in a fear filled voice.

Bruce didn't look convinced and replied. "Oh really? Did you try and fight whoever it was?"

"Yea but whoever it was knew my moves! I could barely fight back!" Jason insisted.

Crossing his arms over his bare chest Bruce looked at him skeptically. "Really..."

Uncrossing his arms Bruce walked over to the door and told Jason. "This is a closet, it's seldom ever used."

Opening the door he looked inside and stated firmly. "Really Richard?"

Dick came out of the closet, the 16-year-old was wearing black from head to toe. A ski mask was on his face and he was wearing a black turtleneck, with black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes.

"How did you figure out it was me?" Dick asked innocently.

"Have you forgotten that I am Batman. I know everything. That and the alarm didn't sound on the house TO indicate that there had been a break-in, next time you want to pull a prank, make sure I'm not here to know about it." Bruce told him.

Turning around Dick pulled the mask off his face to reveal his domino mask. "You should have seen your face! I had you terrified!"

Frowning deeply Jason told him. "Was not! You didn't scare me!"

Walking up to the boy Dick asked him. "Oh really? And that's why you screamed for Bruce? Cause you weren't scared?"

Jason punched Dick in the chest and the older boy laughed saying. "You hit like a girl! And you want to be Robin?"

Growling in anger Jason shouted back. "I'll teach you, Dick Grayson!"

Dick turned on his heel and ran past Bruce who stuck his foot out tripping Dick. The boy regained his balance but the slight pause made it easier for Jason to catch up.

"Bruce! That was so not fair!" Dick shouted back behind him as he ran down the stairs.

Shaking his head he mumbled to himself. "I am so glad Alfred's not here, or we would all be getting an ear full."

He followed the boys down the steps and found them in the living room. Jason had a couch pillow in his hands and was beating Dick with it.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! You win! Sorry for scaring you!" Dick was crying out.

"I. Was. Not. Scared!" Jason shouted again at him and whacked Dick over the head with the pillow again.

Bruce laughed from the doorway seeing the boys. He knew that things were going to get interesting when he took in a second child, but he just didn't think Dick would have tried scaring the crap out of the kid so soon. The sight of the 12-year-old hitting Dick was laughable. He knew the boy wasn't hurting his eldest son.

"Alright Jason, he's had enough. Dick, I hope you learned not to scare him like that again." Bruce told them as he got closer. Dick reached above his head and took hold of another couch pillow that he chose not to use on Jason and through it at Bruce.

"That was for tripping me!"

Bruce caught it with ease and told him. "You are a trained acrobat, I knew you wouldn't fall."

He laughed as he put the pillow back in place and helped his son up, since it was early in the morning they went to the kitchen and got some breakfast before training. Bruce sat with his mug of coffee watching his boys out of the corner of his eye. Dick was busy eating while Jason was glaring at him, he knew that Jason was plotting revenge. He was certainly grateful that Alfred was taking a much-needed vacation of visiting family in England because things were about to get very interesting…

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions?


	2. The Fourth Floor

**A/N:** Hey guys I will be putting at the top of each chapter what characters will be featured so there is no confusion.

 **Fandom:** Young Justice

 **Related to:** Mission of Brothers story

 **Characters:** Dick, Conner, and Wally West. Along with Superman, Flash and Batman.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the story mentioned 'Mission of Brothers'.

 **Warning:** Possible spoilers for future chapters of Mission of Brothers!

* * *

It had been months since Conner came to live at Wayne Manor in that time Dick and Conner had bonded as brothers. Alfred got used to the Kryptonian living under their roof and enjoyed the boy's company.

To mark his first Halloween Dick suggested they have a sleepover. So Dick invited Wally over since he was the only other team member that knew about his identity. The three boys had gotten Bruce's permission to use one of the guest bedrooms on the third floor for their sleepover instead of using Conner or Dick's rooms.

The third floor was hardly ever used Dick never really ventured up there unless he was bored or entertaining guests. Alfred kept the rooms tidy even though they are not used much. Dick got his pillow and blankets from his room and took it upstairs while Conner gathered his as well and followed.

"I don't think we have ever slept up here," Conner stated.

"Nope, I don't come up here often, I brought Wally up here once… and it didn't go over too well."

They walked down the long hallway and turned left to the west wing of the manor. Down this hall were approximately 6 rooms, all slightly smaller than the rooms on the second floor. He had gone up to the fourth floor with Bruce a couple of times but that had been years ago when Bruce had been showing him around. There were only about 3 rooms on that floor the rest was just open empty space that could pass as a ballroom.

Dick took the key out of his pocket and turned to Conner. "Alfred always keeps the third floor locked up, because of the dumbwaiters. He says they can go all the way to the Batcave. But I have yet to test that theory."

Once they were inside the room the intercom went off. "Master Dick?"

Pushing the send button Dick replied. "Sup Alfred?"

"Your guest has arrived," Alfred informed him.

"Be right down."

Turning to Conner he said. "Ok, you set things up in here while I go get Wally. Did you bring the movies from the game room?"

"No, I accidently left them behind."

"That's fine, Wally and I can grab them on our way up." Dick left then and went to go get his friend. While he was gone Conner couldn't help but hear sounds coming from the fourth floor. He wondered if it was because of no use that maybe the wood was just creaking.

With Dick two floors down he could hear them talking from a distance but something else caught his ears… something he had never noticed in all these months of living with Bruce. He heard unfamiliar voices coming from the floor above him. He knew no one should be up there.

He was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Wally and Dick return. They startled him when they both said his name.

"Wow Conner, what got you so distracted?" Dick asked as he set Wally's sleeping bag on the king size bed.

"I thought I heard something coming from up there," Conner replied pointing up.

"No one should be up there… Maybe a bat went up the dumbwaiter again. That happened a few years ago and a bat broke off some of the crystals off the chandelier in the main hall. I almost got blamed for it." Dick explained.

"Why would you get blamed?" Conner wanted to know.

Dick gave him a sheepish look before going through the bag of movies he had in his hands. "I may or may not have practiced acrobatics from the chandelier when I first moved in..."

Wally laughed and told his friend. "Yea that's what Alfred told me, I thought it was funny. I can just picture you hanging from it playing around."

Shaking his head and finally deciding on a movie Dick looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Haha your so funny."

Conner knew they got off topic and redirected it. "IF it was a bat… then why did I hear a voice with it?"

"Could have been mixed sounds, if the bat is closer to the ground then it probably was brushing against the carpet," Dick told him.

Wally looked between his friends that were now practically brothers. "So Dick, you've never taken Conner up to the fourth floor?"

After putting the Blue-ray DVD in the Blue-ray player Dick replied. "Why? it's creepy up there. Bruce told me it's off limits anyway. Something about the ceiling was unstable from the attic on one side of the wing. He has been meaning to fix it."

Wally got a mischievous look on his face and said. "How about we go up and look around?"

Turning around Dick asked him incredulously. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? Bruce said it was off limits! I do not feel like facing his wrath. If you want to then go right ahead, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Wally still had the look on his face and asked Conner. "What about you?"

Conner looked over at Dick who was shaking his head at him. "I better not, I don't want Bruce mad at me either. I have made him angry a few times since my arrival but not to the point of severe punishment."

"Come on guys! It's Halloween! What more fun than to go exploring in a mansion with a creepy floor that is not used! It would be fun! And we could find that poor bat that is flying around. Poor thing is probably starving to death." Wally insisted.

Dick let out a sigh and said. "Let me go talk to Bruce. I am NOT doing ANYTHING to tick him off. He is going out on patrol at sundown so we will be on our own tonight."

Eyes wide Wally told him. "You mean you two get the night off?"

"Yeah, since it's Conner's first Halloween, Bruce is taking Superman as a backup, so it will be fine."

Dick left the room to go find Bruce. After searching the second floor he went down to the first-floor study and saw it cracked open. Hearing Bruce talking on the phone he waited silently until the man was off. Bruce motioned for Dick to take a seat while he finished up his phone call.

Minutes later he hung up.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked, slightly surprised that Wally and Conner were not with him.

"Sort of, Wally wants to explore the fourth floor. I told him you said it was off limits, he wants to do it anyway, claims that the noise Conner heard up there could be a bat or something trapped and wants to 'rescue it'." Dick explained.

Bruce thought for a moment, it had been some time since he had been up on the fourth floor. "Let's go up and check it out before I say yes ok? If I find that it's safe then you boys can go up there by yourselves."

"Them too or just us?" Dick asked as he got to his feet.

Bruce walked around his desk and motioned for Dick to start walking. "Just us."

* * *

They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. Bruce had a thick tarp put up on the top of the stairs to save on the heat in the winter time. It's never used so he had the water shut off to this part of the house. Once past the tarp, Dick stuck close to his guardian's side as they walked along the hall. With the thick curtains pulled it was very dim in the hall, to the point of nearly dark. Turning right Dick found that they were now standing in the middle of the large open space. There was a click and a dim light from overhead came on.

Bruce looked around and saw that the room was covered with a thin layer of dust. He had told Alfred that he only needed to clean this floor once a month since they don't use it and have no need to keep up the appearance daily for it. There were a few cobwebs hanging from the light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Dick saw thick crimson curtains that hung from the windows and there were white sheets that hung over furniture that was not being used throughout the spacious room. Their shoes tapped lightly on the dusty hardwood floor as they walked across. Rustling noises could be heard and Bruce looked down at his ward who was obviously nervous.

"There's something up here, could be a bird, or like you said, it could be a bat." Bruce walked further into the room and something darted overhead flying low squeaking as it rushed by.

"Hit the deck!" Dick ducked as the animal came flying by again.

They rushed out of the room and to the hall. "Ok, I would say there is a bat up here."

Dick chuckled and said. "Yeah, there's two up here now."

Giving him a look he replied back. "Cute, we can catch him tomorrow. I wonder how he got in here, though? Let's go check to make sure that unstable part of the ceiling is still intact."

Nodding Dick followed behind the light from the big room illuminated the hall enough for them to walk down. Bruce found another light switch and flipped it on, there was a zapping sound followed by glass breaking and then the hall went dark.

"Uh, Bruce… I think the lightbulb blew up."

"No kidding," Bruce replied back as he walked further down the long hallway, the light getting dimmer as he went.

Putting his hand out he stopped Dick. "Stay here, I am feeling a cool breeze."

He kept walking and nearly tripped over a board laying on the ground. Even in the dim lighting, he could see where the string was for the curtain on the wall. Pulling it he let some sunlight in, looking up he saw a hole in the ceiling and the water stain that had formed over time.

Dick could see from where he was standing the hole and asked. "Why hasn't anyone noticed that before? Alfred goes up to the attic all the time."

"True, but I don't think he goes this far over. Let's go up and take a look around."

Bruce walked carefully around the wood and nails that were on the floor and made a mental note to call someone in the morning to fix it. Procrastinating was becoming a problem, his parents would not be happy with him neglecting the family home.

Walking to a door that was nearby he motioned for Dick to follow him. "I thought that was a closet? When I go to the attic with Alfred we take the stairs."

"There are three ways to get to the attic, this is one, the stairs is the other. The third one is blocked off because it's not safe. The access point is just at the end of the hall on the second floor. I had it boarded up when I was in the process of adopting you."

"Why block it off?" Dick asked.

"It's not easy adopting a child Dick, there had to be a home inspection first and they found that the floorboards for the stairs were rotting with age. So I boarded up the door instead of fixing the problem. The door upstairs is also padlocked so no one can get hurt." Bruce explained as the went up.

Once in the attic, there was a chill in the air, pulling the string for the light-bulb Bruce saw one of the windows had a break in it. Dick studied it and said. "I hope that me and Conner didn't do that when we were throwing rocks over the summer… I know we busted out the study window two floors down..."

Bruce walked over the dusty floor and saw a bird on the ground. "No it's alright, you didn't do it. A bird crashed through the window. That would explain how the bat got in."

Bruce looked around the room at the old furniture, clothes, books, and bookshelves the lined the wall along with several Christmas trees, and boxes of ornaments and other various items.

The floorboards creaked as they walked along them. Dick spoke softly. "Wow… it's creepy up here."

"You have been up here numerous times."

"I know, but there's a broken window, and a hole on the floor, along with what looks like a leak in the roof," Dick explained.

"How does that amount to it being creepy?" Bruce asked looking down at his ward.

Dick saw a picture sitting against an old, dusty trunk and told his father. "Uh… that picture is creepy."

Bruce shook his head and walked over to the picture that was creeping his son out. "This was one of my mother's favorite photos. It's a vintage photo of my Great-Grandmother that she had enlarged when I was little."

"Why is it up here? I figured you would have it put up somewhere."

Bruce picked up the 30X40 photo and held it up.

"It's like she's staring at me," Dick told him.

"You had to stare right at the camera back in those days, and you couldn't move a muscle in order to get a picture taken," Bruce replied.

"Why is it in color? shouldn't it be in black and white?"

"The original is, my mother had the original photo and then asked my grandmother where the negatives were if there were any. When she by a stroke of luck found them Mother had the photo developed and then enlarged."

"Like that photo of my parents, that is in the study!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yes, I had that enlarged for you. I just ran out of room, I will take it down to the second-floor study and see if I can't put it up somewhere."

"You can put it where my parent's photo is… I don't mind."

Bruce looked at his watch and told his son. "I won't do that, well you had better get back to your friends, you boys can come to the fourth floor. But no adventuring too far because of the hole, and warn them about the bat."

Bruce shut the light off in the attic then lead his son back down the darkened stairs to the hall again. Turning Bruce reached up and pulled a key down, putting it in the lock he turned it until it clicked. Replacing it back in its spot he told his son. "The attic is now off limits until further notice, go on back to your friends and I will deal with the other entrance to the attic."

Frowning Dick walked back to the stairs and went down a floor. Turning he went back to the room they were using and walked in. "Bruce said it's ok, we can't explore all of it because the floor fell in from the attic but he said it was safe enough as long as we didn't wander too far. Oh and the attic is off limits until further notice."

"What was the sound I heard?"

"It was a bat, so we need to keep an ear out for it. Come on let's watch this movie Bruce ordered for us."

"What's it called?" Wally asked.

Dick gave an evil smile and told his friend. "Rose Red. It's almost a 4-hour movie so this should keep us entertained until nightfall."

Conner frowned and looked at Dick. "What's the movie about?"

Looking over at Wally he said. "About a haunted mansion that rebuilds itself, and has a bunch of creepy ghosts that haunt the place. Wally and I watched it two Halloweens ago. That's why we came up here, cause we explored this floor after we watched the movie."

"How did it go?" Conner wondered aloud.

"Wally screamed like a girl when he ran into a bust that was sitting in the hallway. I thought Bruce was going to blow his top! That was his father's bust that he had since he was a little boy." Dick told him.

"Bruce didn't get mad, well not that mad anyway. And I did NOT scream like a girl!"

"Whatever, come on let's watch this," Dick told them as he pushed play on the Blue-ray player and the 70-inch tv came to life with the sound of the movie.

* * *

Hours later Conner looked a little pale, Dick and Wally were both shaking slightly. That movie was really creepy. It was now dark outside and the only light was coming from the TV.

A knock on the door had all three boys jumping. Bruce opened the door and announced. "I am heading out for patrol, see you boys in the morning."

Dick stood up and walked over to the door. "K Bruce, is Alfred here? Or did he leave?"

"He's down in the Batcave if you need him. See you later boys." Bruce turned and left.

Dick shut the door again and turned to his friends. "Man, it has been a while since we watched this movie."

Conner looked at him skeptically and asked. "Bruce let you watch this?"

Dick flipped on the light and said. "Yeah, he said I deal with scumbags that are scarier than the characters in the film. He knows my parents would not have approved but he said what's it gonna hurt if I watch it."

Wally stood up and said. "Letsgoexplorethefourthfloornow!"

Dick and Conner exchanged a look.

"Wally, you are far to excited to be wanting to go upstairs," Dick told him.

"Fine, I will calm down. Now can we go?"

"Sure, there are some flashlights in the hall closet we can use. It's pretty dark up there, Bruce opened the curtains at the end of the hall but there won't be any light coming through the window."

Dick lead them up the hallway and went to the closet. He found a small lantern as well and said. "Hey, I got a crazy idea! I can tell you guys a ghost story!"

 ***Spoiler for Mission of Brothers***

Wally and Conner looked at each other before Conner said. "I don't know, you can get pretty wild with your stories. Remember when we were in New York? You scared the crap out of me telling me about the Alligators in the sewers."

Dick smiled at the memory. "Yea good times, good times. OK, let's go."

* * *

As the boys got to the top floor the doorbell rang downstairs. Looking at his watch Dick said cautiously. "Who would ring the doorbell at 9 O'clock at night?"

Conner told Wally. "Why don't you find us a good story telling spot while we go answer the door."

"Why me?"

"Cause we live here and you don't." Came the reply from Dick.

The two headed downstairs to the first floor, whoever was at the door was impatient as they kept ringing the doorbell and was also knocking on the door. Dick looked out the peephole and couldn't see anyone out there. The front hall went silent as the boys looked at each other questioningly. Conner walked over to the window facing the front door.

"No one's out there."

The entire house was dark with the exception of the third-floor hallway and back bedroom. Dick checked to make sure the door was locked before going back up the stairs, they just put their feet on the first and second steps and the knocking started again.

Dick frowned and started to feel nervous as he looked back out the window. Still no one out there, he was tempted to open the door but then again he was afraid too.

Dick was shaking slightly out of worry and a small amount of fear as he turned back to the steps and started up again. This time, he could hear running footsteps going from the kitchen to the living room.

Conner whispered. "Could Bruce be home already?"

"If he is then why run?" Dick replied back just as quietly.

Conner used his night-vision to look around the area, seeing no one he told Dick. "There's no one here."

"What's taking so long guys?"

Both Dick and Conner jumped at the sound of Wally's voice from the second-floor landing.

"Give us a heart attack Wally!" Dick yelled up the stairs.

Wally came down and asked. "What's taking so long guys? who's at the door?"

"No one's there, they keep knocking but when we get there no one is there," Conner explained.

Dick frowned and said. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Running off towards the Batcave Dick was on a mission. Going down the stone steps he could hear Batman giving Alfred instructions for his mission he was on.

Switching to Robin mode Dick started talking once Batman was done talking. "Agent A?"

Alfred looked over and said. "Master Robin, what is wrong sir?"

"Robin? Why is he in the Batcave?" Batman said over the line.

"Agent A, uh… can you check the front door security camera? Someone rang the doorbell and knocked but no one was there. Then both me and Conner heard footsteps running upstairs." Dick told him.

Both Alfred and Batman were silent for several moments. Just then running footsteps could be heard and Conner along with Wally was standing next to Dick.

"Oh my god D..." "Shh! Batman's on the line."

Wally put a hand over his mouth and said. "Robin, there was the knock on the door again… and Conner saw another shadow! I swear this place is haunted!"

They all heard Batman let out a breath of air, before saying semi-calmly. "I will be back asap. Robin go to the place you said you were going to on the top floor, with your friends, and stay there. I will let you know what we find when I get back."

Grinning Dick turned back to Conner and Wally. "Come on guys."

They were up the stairs and Alfred waited until he knew they were _all_ out of earshot. "Master Batman, do you think this is a wise idea?"

Batman chuckled. "They watched that horror movie again after I explicitly told Dick not to… what better way to punish them than to scare the crap out of them."

Alfred hung his head and shook it slightly. "I surely hope you know what you are doing sir."

"Oh I do Alfred, Dick scared Conner over the summer when they took off into the New York sewer system and proceeded to tell him alligators lived down there."

"I recall that incident sir, but really? Asking Superman and Flash to assist in scaring the boys?"

"Alfred, it's Halloween. I have never in my life had fun on Halloween, neither has Dick really." Bruce told him honestly.

Secretly Bruce knew this was going to be the best Halloween that Wayne Manor had ever seen…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter was too long for this type of story originally so I split it up into two parts. **Reactions?**


	3. The Fourth Floor part 2

**A/N:** Here's part two guys!

 **Heads up:** I sort of made up a little bit of the story Dick tells his friends. Where Dick's story is coming from is **Batman vs Robin**. I tried to remember as much as I could about the movie before writing but then I let my imagination take over.

* * *

The boys had just reached the second floor when they heard it, knocking coming from down the hallway. Dick froze and looked over at Conner. "You heard _that_ right?"

Conner slowly nodded and they continued up the staircase to the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor, they felt a chill in the air. Dick remembered the hole and told the other two. "There's a hole in the ceiling down at the end of the hall, that's where the cold air is coming from."

Wally had set up a blanket on the floor the three boys sat in a triangle around the small lantern that illuminated only the small area they were occupying. Despite the chill, the boys listened for any sounds that might have followed them up the stairs.

Dick was facing the doorway while Conner sat with his back to it and Wally with his back to the window.

"OK since Bruce will be home soon and we can find out what is going on around here, let's tell a ghost story," Dick told them.

When he was waiting for Alfred to get stop talking to Batman he had slipped into the changing room and got his domino mask and put it in his pocket. Turning slightly he put it in place and then turned back to his friends. He thought it might add some mystery if he wore it while telling the tale.

Conner asked Dick. "So is this place really haunted?"

Smiling he told his friend that he thought of as a brother. "If it's not then it should be. This house is over 100 years old, ghosts can get attached to inanimate objects as well as living people. Why do you think that Batman is untouchable in the crime-fighting world? His parents died tragically in an ally when he was just a kid. They loved him more than life itself, so who's to say they wouldn't haunt the halls keeping a close eye on him..."

"Does Bruce think it's haunted?" Wally asked his friend.

"He used to, back when he was a kid. I mean who wouldn't? When all you have in the house is your Butler as your guardian. The house is 4 stories high and is very wide in size, lots of hiding places for spirits to hide. Bruce doesn't believe in ghosts. I don't really either, it's just fun to tell stories about ghosts even if you don't believe in them."

"That would all add up in a creepy factor that's for sure. How many generations of Wayne's have lived here?" Wally wanted to know.

"From what he has told me, his family were settlers here back in the 1700's. And that the cave was discovered later on during a flood. They hid their fortune down there during the depression from what I was told. When it's late at night you can hear weird sounds that could make you believe in ghosts down in the cave. But if you think about it logically, it's an open space with multiple entrances. If it's windy out then it's going to make weird sounds echo throughout the cave. Bruce taught me that once when I asked him." Dick explained.

"Has anyone ever died in this house?" Conner asked.

"I don't know for sure, but they probably have. I know there's a dead bird up in the attic right now, but I don't think it's going to come back as a ghost anytime soon." Dick told them gently.

"It's kind of creepy, not knowing how much death is tied to the house… there could be hundreds of ghosts…" Wally told them nervously.

Dick shook his head and adjusted his mask better on his face. "Do you want to hear a creepy story that Bruce told me once? It was something that had happened to him when his parents were still alive."

"Does it have to do with how he started out as Batman?" Conner asked.

"No, that took place later, much later after his parents had been gone for years. No, this story has to do with an owl." Dick started to say.

"Owls are the creepiest bird out of them all!" Wally spoke up.

"Can it speedster! Birds are not creepy!" Dick shot back.

"Robin's are cool, but owls… did you know they can rotate their heads completely around in a circle?" Wally informed them.

"Yes, now please continue Dick," Conner told Wally irritation laced his voice at the interruption.

"Any who, this owl had gotten stuck up in the attic. When Bruce went up there he saw it, it scared him cause he didn't know how it got in there. For some odd reason the attic door wouldn't open, he tried the second entrance when the door wouldn't budge and the owl kept attacking him… he hit at it. It took multiple times before he finally hit the bird, he didn't intend to but he killed it when it hit the far wall.

It was like magic that the doors then opened, he ran for the exit closest to him that only went as far as the second floor. When he got to the landing there was a man standing there with an owl mask on. He spoke to Bruce, asking him to join the Court of Owls as a Talon. Bruce got scared and ran. His parents were at work and only Alfred was in the house. Bruce ran to the east wing of the house and hid in one of the rooms until his parents got home. That night when he asked his father about the Talons and Court of Owls his father told him that it was a myth and that they were not real. But you know Bruce, he did his research trying to figure out what he had seen.

But just after his parents died he swears he saw that man again, at the bottom of the ally, it was raining and he had been crying so he wasn't too sure about what he saw. At first, he thought that whoever the owl guy has killed his parents. Because the guy was never brought to justice, once Bruce became Batman he searched high and low for his parents killer."

He stopped for a dramatic pause. "The killer was never found..."

Conner had to ask. "Why and when did Bruce tell you this story?"

Dick thought back to when he first moved in. "Well, it was when I first moved in here. I had been having horrible nightmares, who wouldn't after watching your parents fall 20 feet to their deaths. But these nightmares were different. Every time I woke up there was someone standing at my window, the only thing I could describe it as being was a man dressed up as an owl. One night the 'Owl Man' came up to me after I had woken up from another nightmare, the man spoke to me and asked me to become a Talon. I got scared and darted out of my room and tried to wake Bruce up. He was gone, my guess is he was out as Batman at the time. I didn't know his secret yet, I ran into Alfred eventually after I got lost in the east wing of the Manor. I must have tripped an alarm over there or something. Some nights later the man returned and this time, Bruce was home. But he was in the study working, I ran in without knocking and slammed the door shut. It was the first time in the 3 weeks I had been here that he showed any real concern for me, or so I thought anyway. He sat me down on the couch and tried to get me to calm down and tell him what happened. After I told him this look came over him, he disappeared for about 15 minutes and came back with an alarm that he installed on my window. It had a motion sensor along with it.

He then told me about what happened to him as a child and how no one believed him, he wasn't going to think I was dreaming or a liar because of the story I told him. The description of the man matched Bruce's and he knew for a fact that the Court of Owls must exist if I saw them too.

He's remained skeptical even after all of these years since it never happened again after that night. Maybe someday something will happen to change both of our minds about it, for now, the 'Owl Man' is still at large and recruiting kids everywhere for all we know."

Wally stared at him in awe. "Wow… I had never heard of Talons or Court of Owls..."

"Could be because they are considered a myth Wally. Just because Bruce and I saw one in our childhoods that doesn't mean much. I mean people talk about Leprechauns and fairies but you don't see any of them around here." Dick told him sarcastically.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard down the hallway. The boys jumped and Wally told them. "Oh, crap! It's the Owl Man!"

Dick shook his head and told him. "I told you that was just a myth! Bruce was getting ready to head home! It could be _Batman,_ not _Owl Man_."

"I swear I will never look at birds the same way again." Wally was saying as Dick got to his feet. Taking his mask off he put it back in his pocket. He used it to make the story seem scarier, and apparently, the mission was accomplished with the way Wally was acting.

"Would you calm down. Remember what we could be hearing could be either Alfred or Bruce." Dick exclaimed.

Conner stood beside his 'little brother' as they walked towards the hall.

"H-h-hey Dick… is there alarms set up, up here?" Wally asked nervously.

"Not that I am aware of. All valuables are on the other floors and someone would have to have the ability to fly or leap tall buildings to get this high up."

Walking towards the doorway the footsteps got closer, Dick reached for the light switch Bruce had used earlier and flipped on the light in the open room. The light was brighter at night than during the day but not by much.

"Bruce? Alfred? Is that you?" Dick asked. The footsteps stopped as if the figure had heard him, the light illuminated the hallway just slightly but not enough to reach very far. He knew he wasn't supposed to go right, that was where the boards were on the floor. He started to go left.

"Dick, the footsteps were coming from the other direction," Wally told him.

"Yeah I know, but Bruce said to stay away from that area until the ceiling was fixed."

"He's not here to know," Wally exclaimed.

Conner frowned and told him. "Don't try and get us in trouble, if Bruce says no, the answer is no."

Frowning at the 2 against 1 Wally shut his mouth and followed Dick's lead to the left. Wally heard the footsteps following them he got closer to Dick who shook his head and leads on towards the stairs.

A voice froze them in their tracks. _"Richard Grayson..."_ The voice was almost ghostly and far away.

Dick looked over at Conner and asked. "Please tell me that you can identify who that voice belongs to with your hearing."

Shaking his head and turning slightly pale they walked a little faster. _"Conner…_ _oh, Conner..."_

Wally was now shaking badly at that and took off at his top speed down the staircase. "Chicken..." Dick mumbled and turned to Conner who was paler than before.

"No one came up the stairs Dick, I would have heard them," Conner whispered.

"The dumbwaiter, someone could have used it..." Dick replied.

"How long's it been since that thing was used?"

"A while, but you know Alfred, he keeps it well oiled just in case we need it," Dick replied back quietly. Dick knew that Conner could have heard it sliding between the walls if it had been used. The two walked slowly down the stairs, the ghostly voice called them again. Picking up the pace they got to the third floor.

"Where did Wally go?" Conner asked. Dick looked around and didn't see him. "Let's go see if he's in the room right quick."

They dashed down the hall just as they rounded the corner they ran smack into someone nearly knocking them over.

Dick got knocked down and looked up, due to the only light on which was from the bedroom down the hallway it looked like the shadow he saw downstairs. Crawling backward he bumped into Conner's legs. The figure looked menacing from where the two boys were, Dick was shaking with fear as a hammering noise could be heard from upstairs.

"Is that a h-h-hammer?" Dick asked looking up at Conner. When he saw the taller boy nod slowly he jumped to his feet. The figure in front of them moved slowly towards them, Dick tried to make out the shadow just as the light in the room went off down the hall.

"Where did Wally go?" Conner asked again. Dick shrugged and called out. "Wally!"

At the window beside them the curtains pulled back to show the full moon, the light illuminated the hall casting an eerie shadow on the floor from the person standing in front of them.

"Who's there?" Dick asked. The figure moved closer, no sounds came from behind them to indicate who had pulled the curtains back. Suddenly loud breathing could be heard coming from the figure in front of them.

Conner backed up and took a hold of Dick's arm and lead him back. Before they hit the wall, however, they bumped into someone else, someone very solid.

"AHH!" Conner shouted out as he started to go back the way they came. Just as a voice from behind them said quickly. "Not so fast boys."

The firm grip holding Conner should not have held him as firmly as he did. Conner could break any one's grip. Dick could hear Conner struggling just as his friend shouted to him. "Run Dick! Don't worry about me! Just get outta here! Whoever these two are got, Wally!"

Taking off like a shot Dick started up the hall with the sound of thundering footsteps coming behind him. Jumping on the banister he slid down to the next floor, whoever was chasing him jumped down and landed in front of him.

The figure remained silent his panicked brain couldn't process anything that was really happening. The figure grabbed him in his moment of hesitation. Dick struggled but to no avail.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

He felt the man shift and then suddenly the light turned on, revealing no one other than Batman holding onto his pajama shirt firmly. Frowning deeply but trying to feel some relief that it was just his guardian he said. "It was you?"

A smile played on Batman's lips as he responded in the deep voice Dick knew so well. "Yes, Dick, and I wasn't working alone."

He motioned to the stairs where Conner was being lead down by Superman. "When Bruce told me that you boys were watching a horror story about haunted mansions that he had told you a couple years ago _not_ to watch I had to get in on the prank when he told me the plan."

Bruce had let Dick go and pulled his cowl back. "The two of us were not alone either."

"That's right Dick, you better learn to listen to Bruce when he tells you not to do something," Flash said coming up the stairs with Wally behind him.

Wally looked at his friends and asked. "So… who's idea was it to scare us?"

"Originally it was my idea, but when I told Flash and Superman about what I was planning they asked to join in. Superman knew I wouldn't have been able to fool Conner without his help. And Flash told me that you would most likely get away from me too fast." Bruce explained.

The three boys stood side by side as the adults stood in front of them.

"So, was Alfred in on this too?" Dick asked.

"I was the one that found the movie, Master Dick, when I told Master Bruce about it, he simply said he wished to get even for you not listening to him. So I remained in the Batcave and monitored the entire thing." Alfred replied walking up the stairs.

"So who was at the front door then?" Conner asked looking at the three adults.

"Me, I flew above the range of vision so I couldn't be seen," Superman answered.

"And before you ask, I was the shadow that flew by you Dick, and Batman did the footsteps and voices," Flash told them.

"I am so whelmed right now..." Dick told them all.

The clock chimed the midnight hour and Bruce told them. "The night is young, the three of us will go change and we can all sit and watch a movie together in the living room on the big screen."

The boys exchanged a smile between each other and Dick asked. "Can we have extra buttery popcorn?"

"I do not see why not Master Dick, everyone can meet in the living room."

They all walked down the stairs together, once in the foyer Dick asked Bruce. "Can we still spend the night on the third floor?"

Bruce thought about it and told him. "Yes, now go on into the living room."

As the three adults started to walk to the study to go to the Batcave Clark got Bruce's attention by motioning to the chandelier in the living room. Not making a sound so Conner wouldn't tip off the other two he got a sly grin and nodded. They got changed and came back upstairs.

Bruce sat on one end of the couch with Dick next to him and then Conner, Wally was beside him on the end. Barry was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch while Clark took a seat in the recliner. Alfred lowered the lights as the movie began.

The beginning credits began and Dick groaned, he leaned his head back on Bruce's arm that was resting on the back of the couch and said. "Arachnophobia… Wasn't Rose Red enough for one night?"

"Nope, you watched your favorite horror movie, now you get to watch mine," Bruce told him easily.

Not saying another word Dick watched the horror movie. About half way in the boys were leaning forward in their seats watching the movie with full interest. None of them seeing what Bruce and Clark were up to. The pranks were not over yet. Bruce stayed still as Clark floated to the ceiling by the chandelier and took hold of the small sleeping animal that was hanging upside down. It didn't make a noise when Clark took hold of it much to his surprise.

Handing it over to Bruce without the boy's seeing he took his seat again. By now the animal squirmed in Bruce's hand, still not making a sound. Even if it did it could easily be drowned out by the screaming taking place on the movie.

Without alerting Dick he hooked the tiny claws of the small animal on the back of Dick's shirt, he knew it wouldn't bite his ward or hurt him in any way. Other than maybe scaring him.

The tiny creature looked at Bruce before crawling up Dick's back, once by his neck it started nosing the base of Dick's neck effectively touching his hair tickling him a little.

Brushing the back of his neck Dick told Bruce. "Stop trying to scare me with your fingers acting as a spider."

"It's not me Dick," Bruce told him by holding his hands up. By this time Dick was aware of the small amount of weight on his back and he reached back and felt something small and somewhat furry back there.

Jumping up he shouted "What is that! Get it off"

Bruce laughed as the small bat took flight and flew around the room. Clark laughed as the bat landed in his lap after taking a wrong turn. Holding it firmly he paused the movie.

"Bruce Wayne! What is the big idea!" Dick exclaimed. Still trying to make sure there wasn't anything else on him.

Bruce, Barry, Wally, Conner, and Clark were all laughing by this point. Alfred had heard the plan down in the Batcave and had turned the lights down but on out for a reason. He was trying to maintain his composure at the situation before him. Turning the lights back on he watched as Dick looked over at the little bat Clark was holding.

"Is that the bat from upstairs?" Conner asked Clark.

"Yes, he actually found himself some trouble when he got his wing stuck on the light fixture up there, that's why he didn't make a sound when the two of us were handling him. We were the ones that rescued him." Clark explained.

Bruce chuckled as he took back the little bat and told Dick. "This bat is actually a baby Dick, it still needs its mother. Unfortunately, the mother was killed, I found her outside on the ground. That bird upstairs was the one that did it. It broke it's neck when it hit the window and came through. The baby bat was lucky to have survived. When I left earlier I went to find out how to take care of it so we can let it go when it's strong enough. It can't navigate too well when it tries to fly."

Dick looked at the tiny little creature and told Bruce. "It looks smaller than it did upstairs."

"Shadows can make you look bigger than it really is. Think of this as your first pet, but it's getting set free once it's stronger." Bruce told his son handing him the tiny bat.

Dick had a thought. "Can we keep it in the Batcave?"

"That's where I planned on keeping it when it's ready it can fly off at any time it wants to and we know where it will be. Now once it's flown off do not try and catching it again, let it go. Wild animals are not pets. This little guy trusts us, so it might stay around humans, but it won't be kept caged. The Batcave is the best place for him, it's got what he needs to survive and that might be where it came from, to begin with." Bruce told his ward.

Dick sat back down with the little bat nestling itself in the crook of his arm like a small baby as they finished the movie. Needless to say, no one got very much sleep that night thanks to both horror movies...


	4. Fear

**Timeline:** Batman the Animated Series, I am using the 'Over the Edge' and 'Sins of the Father' as ideas for this chapter.

* * *

Lightning flashed around him as the thunder rumbled overhead, the cool wind blew his cape around him as the storm raged on. Batman didn't want to get Tim out in this weather but he had to stop Scare Crow from setting off a bomb of fear toxin over Gotham City.

Batman didn't miss how the temperature dropped in the last half hour, he looked over at Robin who was trying to wrap his cape around himself in a way to stay warm. The cape only came to his knees so it didn't do his exposed legs any justice.

Knowing that they were close to Scare Crow's hide out Batman looked over at his partner. "Robin, if you want to go back to the Batmobile I will understand, this storm is getting worse. I can call Nightwing for back up."

The wind picked up causing Robin to loose his grip on his cape and it went flying back behind him, exposing his bare arms. Batman took his partner's cape and put it back around him and said firmly. "Agent A will kill me if you get sick because I have you out here during a storm."

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine B-B-Batttman… Let's just go." The young Boy Wonder told his guardian.

"Really? Can you say that sentence again without stuttering? Now go back to the Batmobile, we can't afford for you to get sick..."

"Aww isn't this cute? Batman acting all fatherly to Robin…" Scare Crow stood before them with the spray gun that held the latest fear toxin. Batman looked over at his partner again who was just a few feet away.

"Go, get out of here!" Batman ordered.

Scare Crow was ready and said just as Robin pulled out his grapple gun. "Ah ah Boy Wonder!" Pulling the trigger a yellow/green liquid came from the gun and hit Robin in the back splashing on his neck.

Putting his gloved hand on his neck he wiped it off and turned around just in time for Scare Crow to pull the trigger a second time. Jumping out of the way as a puddle formed around his feet Batman jumped into action and took on Scare Crow.

The wind picked up again just as the spray gun got kicked out of the villain's hand and went sailing across the rooftop. Robin tried to get his cape off but to no avail, one of Scare Crows men came at the boy and attacked him. The two went at it and grappled in the toxin that was spreading all over the ground.

Batman looked over and saw his partner was completely covered in the toxin now. Growling at Scare Crow he punched the villain to the ground effectively knocking him out. Racing to Robin's side he helped him get the goon arrested before calling Nightwing.

More goons showed up just as the rain began to poor. Batman watched as the rain washed the toxin off his partner. Just as Nightwing came to their aid Batman only hoped he didn't wait too long to call his eldest son…

* * *

Dick was pacing furiously across the med bay in the Batcave. He watched as Bruce put more warm towels around Tim.

"If you have something to say to me, just say it and quit your pacing!" Bruce said as he tried to warm up Tim who was unconscious from a number of things.

Dick walked up to Bruce and told him hotly "You took an 11-year-old out during a thunderstorm! And you didn't stop to think that this could happen? You always made sure I stayed behind when I was his age! What were you thinking! Look at him! He's on the verge of Hypothermia! To top it off he was rolling around in the fear toxin! You know that shit stays in your system for a long freakin time!"

Bruce showed no emotion as Dick had his rant. "Are you done yet? I have a kid to attend to."

"If it wasn't for your stupidity then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation! Ever stop and think about that?" Dick told him hotly.

Bruce turned and told his now adult ward. "Why don't you make yourself at home upstairs while I attend to Tim. You're not driving back to the city in this storm. They are calling for it to get worse as the night goes on."

Frowning hard Dick replied back. "About time you give a damn about one of us."

"If you're not going to help me with Tim, then go upstairs."

"Where's Alfred?" Dick asked.

"He's visiting family in London. So it's just us here." Bruce told him as he removed Tim's domino mask. The boy groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. Bruce could clearly see something was not right in the boy's eyes.

Tim looked around nervously and asked. "What happened?"

Dick frowned and told the boy. "You've been out for about an hour, you got too cold plus got a strong dose of Scare Crows fear toxin."

"What did the toxin do to me?" Tim asked worriedly.

"That's what we don't know. This seems to be a new strand of it, Batman has some of it running through the analyzer to test it." Dick told the younger boy.

Bruce listened to Dick's tone of voice and came to a realization. "Dick, did you happen to get some of the toxin on you?"

"What do you care if I did or not?" Dick shot back.

Bruce frowned Dick didn't normally talk to him like this, they have had their problems in the past but he's always remained the sweet, polite young man he's always been even when angry. Walking over to the medical cabinet he pulled out two pairs of gloves and two syringes. Turning back to the boys he told them.

"I need to run another test, this time a blood test to see how much of the toxin you two were exposed to," Bruce explained.

"Get the hell away from me with that needle!" Dick shouted and backed away. Now Bruce was certain something was wrong, Dick never feared him when he had to draw blood, nervous yes, but never feared him. Deciding that Tim was in a worse spot because he had been completely drenched in toxin he went to him first.

Tim looked up at Bruce, worry evident in his eyes. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Bruce knew Tim didn't like things to be sugar coated so he told the boy. "Yes, but not extremely bad. Please be still while I do this."

Taking his costume gloves off he put the medical gloves on he used an alcohol pad to clean an area on Tim's forearm after tying a band around his upper bicep. Once he inserted the needle as gently as humanly possible he saw the red liquid go into the vile at the other end of the syringe. He untied the band and filled two viles before stopping and put pressure on the needle site with a cotton ball. Putting a band-aid over it he told Tim. "Good job, thank you for listening."

He knew his toughest challenge was going to be his eldest who was standing near the door watching. Taking his soiled gloves off and throwing them away and washing his hands, he turned to Dick.

"Dick, I have to get a sample from you too. Please, I need you to cooperate." Bruce kept his voice gentle and soft the entire time of talking to Dick, but the boy wasn't having it and took off out the door. Turning to Tim he told the younger boy. "Go change Tim, and then go to bed. You're not going to school tomorrow so sleep as late as you want."

Nodding Tim slowly got to his feet and said. "Yes, sir..."

Bruce watched the boy and saw hesitation in his movements, he acted slightly scared of him but not as bad as what Dick was displaying. Bruce knew the older boy was slightly scared of needles before being exposed to the toxin, so he knew what was likely to happen once exposed, his fear was escalated. Deciding that Dick may respond better if he wasn't dressed as Batman he went to the changing room. He saw Dick cowering beside the Batcomputer and just left him there as he went on to change clothes, he knew he would help Dick once he didn't look so threatening.

* * *

Tim climbed the stairs to Wayne Manor, for some reason he began to shake uncontrollably. Fear was creeping up into his belly the more he walked up to the mansion. Once sliding the clock to the side he stood in Bruce's study. Looking around the dimly lit room he felt it again, fear. He felt worry down in the Batcave but that was quickly fading. Walking out of the room he got to the darkened hallway and navigated to the stairs. Lightning flashed from behind the thick curtains and thunder boomed overhead as he took the stairs slowly. Once he got to his room he could see the storm raging on outside his window, rain poured down the window like a waterfall as the lighting and thunder went on. He could hear the wind howling as well as he changed from his uniform into pajamas, he had forgotten to change down in the Batcave.

Once he laid down in bed he pulled the covers up to his chin and listened to the storm outside. He still felt scared but he didn't know of what.

* * *

Down in the Batcave Bruce noticed that the Robin costume was missing, he figured Tim just simply forgot. With the amount of toxin in his body, he wasn't about to reprimand the boy at the moment.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding he walked back out into the room, he saw his oldest son in the same spot as before. Walking over carefully he said to Dick softly.

"Dick, will you please come with me, I know you're scared, but we have to figure this out. We have to figure out how much of that toxin is in you if we don't then it can make you very sick."

Dick cowered further behind the desk as Bruce walked up to him, fear evident in his eyes and body language. Bruce tried to be as calm and collective as possible as he kneeled down in front of Dick, he knew the boy couldn't go any further because of the wall behind the computer. It seemed as though the thought of a needle frightened him more than being verbally defiant.

"Come on, you know I won't hurt you. I just did it to Tim, you watched, it didn't hurt him."

Bruce scooted closer to Dick who was now backed up against the wall. Bruce knew that in this position Dick could lash out in defense. Shaking his head Dick drew his legs up to his chest, Bruce was reminded of not too long ago when Dick was affected by fear toxin before. It made him extremely fearful, but never towards him, he kept trying to remind himself that Dick was just scared of the idea of being pricked with a needle.

Dick looked at his father in pure fear, he wanted to lash out but he kept that under control as his father got closer to him. He didn't want to get stuck with a needle, he was scared of them, he tried to fight the fear the best he could. But it was a losing battle.

"I-I didn't get much on me..." Dick told Bruce softly.

"You evidently got some on you or you wouldn't be acting this way, I am not mad at you for how you acted earlier. I am not sticking you with a needle to punish you, I just want to help. I need to know how much is in your system. I know there's more in Tim, but I need to know how much you were exposed to. Would it help if I gave you a sedative?"

"No needles!" Dick told him firmly.

"No I won't stick you with a needle, do you remember that knockout gas that we created some years ago? How about I use that? Would you trust me enough to do that?"

Dick thought about that option, he nodded slowly but didn't get up.

"You've gotten too big for me to carry you, Dick, come on you need to walk to the medical bed. I put the needle away so you won't see it."

Getting to his feet Bruce kept a firm but gentle hand on Dick's shoulder as he led his teenage son to the med bay. Once the teen was laid down on the bed Bruce went and got the knockout gas from the medical cabinet. He could feel Dick's eyes on his back the entire time, coming back he told Dick.

"Other than a nasty taste in your mouth this stuff will not hurt you ok?"

Nodding Bruce held the canister in front of Dick and pressed the button on the top. A small wave of gas went in front of Dick's nose and the boy's eyes dropped instantly.

Once the teen was knocked out he donned a pair of gloves again and got the sample he needed. He raced to the analyzer and typed in the gas he had just given Dick so that it wouldn't think that is what he was looking for. Turning back to his son he got the smelling salts and woke his boy up again.

Dick looked down at his exposed arm and then back up at Bruce. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Dick. Now come on go change into pajamas and then head on up to bed alright?"

Getting off the bed slowly Dick went to the changing room to do as told. Bruce waited for him by the steps leading to the Manor. He saw the worry in Dick's features at the prospect of being in the cave alone. When he saw Bruce by the stairs his expression softened and he walked up without a word.

Once at his room across the hall from Bruce's he said. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you downstairs… I don't know what got into me..."

"It's alright Dick, I didn't take it personally. You had been exposed to the fear toxin, I just figured it was working on you differently than it did on Tim. I am going to check on him before retiring for the night."

"Goodnight Bruce," Dick told him as he walked into his room. Bruce took note that the boy didn't shut his door all the way. Going down the hall to Tim's room he peaked in and saw the 11-Year-old thrashing in his sleep.

"No! Get away! Let me go!" Tim was mumbling in his sleep loud enough that Bruce could hear him once he got close enough.

"Tim?" Bruce got to the child's bedside and sat on the edge. "Tim wake up."

He took the boys shoulders and shook him gently. "Tim, wake up. Come on son your having a nightmare."

This action used to work on Dick, but Tim was so new to the house he didn't stop to think what would work for this child.

Tim thrashed out and screamed louder. "No! Let me go!"

Bruce stood up and said firmly. "Timothy Drake, come on wake up."

Dick raced into the room and saw the young boy thrashing out in bed screaming at the top of his lungs. "Bruce? What happened?"

"He's having a nightmare, he won't come out of it." Bruce looked from Dick down to Tim again and said to the sleeping boy. "Come on Tim, fight it. Wake up."

* * *

 _ **Tim's night-terror...**_

The dark figure stood over him as he was tied up at the wrists and ankles. It was a dark and warm night in late September.

"Where is it boy? Tell me!" The figure came into the light from the dock, half his face was distorted and half his face was normal, he was wearing a half white half black suit and he held a gun in his right hand.

The two henchmen were standing on either side of Tim as he shivered with fear. "Frisk him boys!"

"No! Let me go!" They checked his pockets of his faded Blue-Jeans they found a note and two nickels in his pocket. But Tim was grateful they didn't find his Batarang he had gotten a while back.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tim shouted.

Two-Face laughed menacingly as he unfolded the note and a key dropped out. "Well well would you look at this… So Timmy, where's your old man hiding?"

Tim was sat back down on the crate roughly, he grunted as his bottom hit the wood. "I don't know, he left days ago and told me he would be back. But when I am not sure."

Two-Face walked closer to the helpless boy and he said. "Well, at least I can do away with you boy."

Cocking his gun he aimed it directly at the helpless boy and said. "I have a better idea… Let's see if Timmy here can swim."

The two large men lifted Tim up again as the boy began to struggle. "No! Let me go! No! Help!"

" _Tim? Tim wake up! You're having a nightmare!"_ A firm voice said from a distance.

Tim stopped thrashing for a moment but couldn't stop the men from holding him above the water.

"No! Stop! Don't!"

He wondered why Batman wasn't here yet, the caped crusader was always around when someone was in trouble.

The men still didn't loosen their hold on the boy as they swung him in the air and through him into the cold water below. Thankfully in their ignorance, the water wasn't that deep. Tim managed to loosen his bonds on his feet enough he got them free. He remained under the water holding his breath.

* * *

Dick panicked when he saw Tim's chest stop moving. "Bruce! He's stopped breathing!"

Bruce had been on the phone with Alfred when he heard Dick's fear filled shouts. Running back into the room he checked the child's pulse, it was fast and rapid. Putting his hand on the boy's chest he felt his heart beating quickly. "He's holding his breath."

"Tim! Come on son, if you can hear me, breathe! Take a breath! Come on."

* * *

 _ **Tim's Night-Terror…**_

Tim was holding his breath when he heard something under the water. _"Breathe Tim! Come on take a breath!"_

He couldn't take a breath right now he was under water. Looking up he saw Two-Face and his henchmen leave. Standing up he took in a slow ragged breath. His lungs burned from holding it for so long. But that was his mistake because Two-Face came back and saw the boy was still alive. Pulling the gun out he started firing at the boy.

Tim jumped out of the way the best he could. Bullets grazed his arms and legs as he moved out of the way but still got hit. He looked down for a split second as the water began to turn red. Even though he was in pain he kept moving. The water was getting deeper, it was now up to his chest, the bullets kept coming at him as he moved further out to sea. His body hurt but he had to get his arms in front of him, he quickly kicked his legs up, the move made him go under again. With his legs against his hurting chest, he swept his arms under his body and in front of him. With the ropes now wet he hoped to wiggle his small hands out of them.

Suddenly the roar of an engine came his direction, after working for several moments to get his hands free he swam in the deep water towards the other docks that were several hundred feet away. Whoever was coming he didn't want to meet them.

His legs and arms, as well as his lungs, burned as he swam in the nasty water. He couldn't help but think that he had misjudged how far the dock was. He looked back for a second and saw a big black boat come to his direction. He noticed that he couldn't touch the bottom anymore so he must be in very deep water. The boat got closer as the dock got further away from him.

He started to sink under the water thanks to pure exhaustion, a splash near him caught his attention as water went into his lungs instead of air. A firm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface. Groggily he looked up into the face of Batman.

"B-Batman?" Tim said weakly. He could hear Batman's voice in his ears as he went unconscious. "Tim, wake up now. it's over… I gave you the antidote."

* * *

Bruce pulled the needle out of Tim's arm and looked over at Dick who ran and hid behind the chair by the far wall. Not hesitating he walked around the bed with a fresh syringe in hand and stuck it in Dick's upper arm and pushed the plunger quickly before Dick could pull away. Racing back to Tim's side he put the syringe beside him on the table and said to the boy.

"It's ok now Tim, wake up. I gave you the antidote." Bruce watched the boy as he went limp on the bed. It had been a long night, the storm had subsided hours ago and now daylight was shining through the window.

Dick came and stood beside Bruce as they watched over the sleeping boy. "Do you think he will wake up?"

"He should, he was tired before we went out on patrol so there's no telling. That toxin worked differently on both of you, he was dreaming about the night I rescued him. Only it had an alternate ending… You, on the other hand, it was the fear of needles that triggered you. I wondered for a while why you were being so rude to me but I got to thinking about what your trigger was. When I pulled out the needles I knew immediately what it was when you got scared. I think the original trigger was supposed to be my temper. But I know from experience what to do when you are exposed to a fear toxin."

Dick gave him a sheepish grin and asked. "So, you're not mad at me for being such a brat?"

"No. Dick that toxin was meant to bring your deepest fears to life."

Looking over at the boy that was slowly beginning to feel like a little brother to him Dick said softly. "So, Tim's worst fear… It was what if you were too late that night?"

"Yes… and I almost was too late. He was scared and I could see it in his eyes, I have heard him have repeated nightmares about that night. He never came to me about them, he has more pride than you ever did at that age."

Tim groaned in his sleep and his eyes opened, looking around he gasped. "Bruce? Dick? What happened?"

Bruce walked back to Tim's side and sat on the edge of the bed as the boy sat up better. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really, the last thing I remember was being sprayed with that liquid from Scare Crow's spray gun."

Bruce nodded and looked over at Dick. "I called Dick shortly thereafter, you collapsed when you were overdosed with the toxin. When Dick carried you back to the Batmobile he was exposed to the toxin too. You've been fighting a night-terror ever since. I found in yours and Dick's blood work the toxin, and found out that it brings to life your greatest and deepest fear."

Bruce didn't miss Dick's pleading look, he knew the teen was sensitive about his fear of needles.

"What was Dick's fear?" Tim asked sitting up better on the bed. Bruce looked over at Dick again and told Tim. "Don't be concerned with that now, tell me what your dream was about."

Tim shuddered and put his arms around himself. "It was about that night on the roof… about a month ago when you rescued me… It was like an alternate ending to what really happened. But what's weird is I survived anyway. Two-Face through me off the dock instead of shooting me outright like he had planned. I held my breath until I couldn't anymore, I… I didn't see you. You never came… but what was weird was when I was swimming to the far docks that were just a little farther away I saw the Batboat coming towards me, the next thing I know I woke up here."

Bruce smiled softly at him and said. "I think what happened was you were fighting to stay alive from the toxin's effects. And when you saw the boat coming it must have been when I administered the antidote. To be honest about Dick's worst fear, he never fell asleep so he didn't experience it. So the toxin worked on his third worst fear."

Dick let out a sigh and told Tim. "I have a fear of needles, it's not that bad under normal circumstances. But because of the toxin it made it worse."

Tim had only been at Wayne Manor for a short time, he knew Dick and Bruce didn't see eye to eye. He had to ask. "What's your deepest fear? What would you have seen if you had fallen asleep?"

Dick turned around and sat with his back to his father and newly found brother. "Becoming an orphan again..." Dick's words were so soft Tim almost didn't hear him.

Bruce looked at his son's back and knew it was true, Dick had always been terrified that if something happened to him that he would be alone once again in the world.

"What happened?" Tim asked carefully looking over at Bruce.

Dick turned and looked at the other two again. "You didn't tell him?"

"Wasn't my story to tell Dick," Bruce replied back.

"I will tell you that story some other time." Dick yawned and noticed how tired Bruce looked.

"But I think what we need is a good night… days sleep." Dick finished correcting himself.

Dick got up and went to his old room and shut the door, Bruce followed behind him and went to his own room.

Tim laid back down and watched the birds fly outside the window, once he was asleep he had nothing but good dreams.

He never again had that nightmare again about that night Batman saved his life...

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. :)


	5. Demons

It had been a couple of months now since Talia had dropped Damian off on Bruce's doorstep as he saw it. He hoped that the boy, granted as violent as he was would eventually get along with his eldest son. The two had been at each other's throats ever since Damian's arrival, mostly it was Damian provoking Dick but sometimes it was the other way around. He was just glad Tim was off at college and didn't know about Damian yet.

* * *

"It is a stupid thing to do Grayson, why would anyone just open a door knowing the killer is probably on the other side!" Damian shouted at his oldest brother.

Bruce was working in his study and could hear the two coming up the hall.

"It's not stupid Damian, it's a movie!"

"It's too predictable! Besides it wasn't that scary! Show me something that would actually scare me."

"Challenge accepted. Besides I don't know what would scare you."

Damian was silent for a moment then told him. "What's the scariest movie you have?"

Down the hall Bruce stood up and went to the hallway to see the boys standing there, Dick was thinking hard while Damian was scowling at him. Bruce smirked and walked closer to them.

"To answer your question, Damian, the scariest movie we have is the Exorcist."

Frowning up at his father who was now standing beside Dick he asked. "What's an Exorcist?"

Bruce grinned at his son and told him. "It's a priest that can extract demon's from a person's body."

"How many times have you seen this Exorcist movie Father?"

Bruce glanced over at Dick before answering. "Once, but that was a long time ago, back when I was just a little older than you."

Dick tried to suppress a laugh as he told Damian. "It's the one movie that could scare the almighty Batman."

"What makes you think I am scared of that movie?"

"Could be because I asked to watch it a long time ago and you told me no, absolutely not," Dick said with amusement in his eyes.

Giving him a knowing look Bruce replied. "Tim was 12 at the time, you wanted to watch it with him and I said no."

"Damian's 11 and I am asking now, can we watch it?"

"If I said no with Tim being 12 then what are the chances I would agree with Damian being 11?"

"Caused he's a trained assassin, there's not much he hasn't already witnessed or been a part of that wouldn't even come close to the horror in that movie."

Bruce knew he had a point, Tim would be furious that he didn't get to watch it when he was this age, in fact, he hasn't ever seen it.

"Tell you what Dick, call Tim and invite him over to watch that movie with you two so there won't be any tension between any of you. I will even sit and watch it to keep you three from fighting if necessary."

"Eh, you're too much of a chicken to watch it without bolting, according to Alfred that is."

Bruce rose to the challenge that Dick was proposing. "I bet you I can sit through it."

"Till the end?"

"Yes."

Damian watched this back and forth display between his father and brother with some interest.

"Father? What was your reaction to the film back when you were a teenager?"

Looking between the two he replied carefully. "I… uh… didn't make it all the way through the movie."

"How far did you get Father?"

"About half way."

Dick laughed and told him. "I bet you can't even make it that far again."

"After all this time, fighting criminals and facing a demon on a couple of occasions I think I can handle this movie now."

"Then prove it," Dick told him flatly with his arms crossed.

"You faced a demon?"

Dick and Bruce looked down at the newest Robin and Bruce replied. "You didn't know that your grandfather was a demon?"

"Yeah, why do you think Tim calls you 'demon child', or 'spawn of Satan'?" Dick told him.

"I was aware that Grandfather was into dark magic but I didn't know he was an actual Demon."

"Yep," Dick told him.

Bruce went back to his study to call Tim, while the boys talked idly about Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

Hours later found Bruce with his three sons sitting in the viewing room getting ready to watch The Exorcist.

He had not seen this movie in years, but he was curious to how his three boys would take this movie. So to amuse them he decided to take Dick up on his challenge and watch it.

Dick, Tim, and Damian all sat together on the couch, Bruce took up position in the overstuffed recliner beside them. Each of the boys had their own bowl of extra buttery popcorn, Alfred was given the night off so Bruce could spend quality time with his boys. Alfred was quick to comply and went to a friend's house for the night.

As they watched the film in the darkened room Dick glanced over at Bruce, there were moments where he looked nervous. His own curiosity getting the better of him he looked over at Damian who was sitting close to his father at the end of the couch. The boy seemed to be entranced into the movie.

Once the film was over Damian looked slightly pale and Bruce looked no better than his own son. Tim and Dick looked at each other evilly and then announced they were headed off to bed. Once in Dick's room, Tim turned to him.

"You got everything ready?"

"Yep and this is gonna be great," Dick told him excitedly.

"You do realize Bruce is going to kill us right?"

"Only if we get caught."

* * *

Hours later found Damian laying awake in his bed, he couldn't get the vision of the girl hovering over her bed out of his head. Or the sound of the demonic voice coming out of her mouth, every time he closed his eyes he could see the movie again. With all the horrible things he had seen growing up and here a simple horror film bothered him to the core. He was So lost in thought he at first didn't catch the sound of pounding on the wall.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

He jumped up and sat straight up in bed as the banging continued. He wondered if Dick was having another nightmare? Sometimes he would lash out and hit the wall. He reasoned with himself.

 **Crash! Boom!**

Damian heard that, and it came from the opposite wall, but then that would mean… it came from outside? Getting up he looked out his window, lightning blinded him momentarily as a crash of thunder sounded around the room. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Get a grip, it's just a thunderstorm." Damian said softly to himself.

" _Damian… oh Damian..."_ He heard a gravely voice say.

And that was coming from the hallway…

Going to his door he opened it slightly, the only light was from the lightning outside. He walked down the hall as a cold breeze blew past him. Shivering he said trying to keep his voice even.

"Who's there? Grayson? Drake? Father? Is that you?" He kept walking.

 **Boom. Boom. Boom.**

The pounding was not coming from Dick's room it was further down the hall and very loud.

" _Damian… I'm coming for you..."_ The hoarse voice said in a low whisper.

He could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He didn't recognize the voice, but it sent shivers down his spine.

He walked to the library door and turned the knob, it squeaked every so slightly as he pushed the door open. Aside from the sounds of the storm, there was nothing to find in the Library. Pulling it closed he heard it again.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

This time it was coming from directly in front of him. Inside the Library, he reopened the door and walked into the room.

"Who's there? Come out! No use hiding!" Damian said loudly, and with more confidence in his voice than he actually felt.

" _You are coming with us Damian Wayne… there is no use hiding from your destiny anymore."_ Hoarse voice droned out.

"Stop your hiding. Come out. Now!" Damian demanded.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew around him as something began to prick at his skin. He brushed it off in a rush and tried to see in the darkness what it was. When he couldn't he tried looking for the light switch. He flipped it up only for it to remain dark in the room.

He felt something crawl across his bare feet, jumping he tried to move away but bumped into something solid, or rather _someone_ solid. Spinning around he could see a dark figure standing taller than his own father.

"Who are you?" Damian asked, fear now evident in his voice.

Remembering that his father had statues in the library he shook it off as it being one of those instead of a person.

Hearing something buzz by his face he swatted at the darkness and said. "Get away from me!"

This time what ever it was swarmed him, there were hundreds all around him crawling on his bare feet, clinging to the exposed skin of his arms, crawling down the neck of his shirt. He kept swatting them away and saying. "Get off me!"

" _Don't fight us Damian… you know you are one of us..."_

Suddenly the door slammed shut. He jumped and tried to open it back up, only to be knocked to the side by a force of the wind that blew.

Then a dim light came in the form of a mist by the window, as it was taking a distorted shape Damian froze. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before it said with a raspy, hoarse voice.

" _You will come with us Damian… Don't fight your destiny..."_

"Like hell, I will!" Turning back to the door he tried once again to open it, but it simply wouldn't budge.

The prickling and crawling feeling returned to his body as the figure appeared to get closer to him. He felt the coldness of the air get even colder as the figure got closer to him.

" _Oh, my child… you must know your destiny lies with us… come join us Damian..."_

Panic came to his stomach as he tried once again to open the door. He began to pound and shout. "Father! Help! Grayson! Drake!"

Turning the figure was getting closer, as the air got colder… _"Grayson and Drake can no longer help you now…"_

He looked over in the dim lighting coming from the ghostly figure and saw the shadow of his older brother.

"Grayson?"

In a gravely voice Dick said to him. "Come Damian… join us… it's the only way..."

Once his oldest brother was close enough Damian could see his eyes were black and his skin was pure white. Turning back to the door once again he began pounding harder. "Father! Help! it's got, Grayson!"

An evil laugh came from the depths of Dick's throat as he said to him. "Oh, my dear boy… Bruce can't help you… after all… we had to have a sacrifice..."

Fear was now overflowing his senses as he redoubled his efforts to get the door opened, this couldn't be true. His father wasn't dead!

He tried to remember if there was another exit in the room, he never remembered seeing one. With all the secret passages in the Manor, he knew there had to be one somewhere in this room. He raced from the door and tried to run along the rows of books to find something that he could either use as a weapon or an escape route.

" _Damian… Don't run from your destiny..."_ He turned to see Dick getting closer to him. He could fight him if he wanted. But if he couldn't win a fight against Dick under normal circumstances what were his chances now? Knowing he would not win a fight with him Damian kept his search up. He found a vent near the floor. Judging by its size he knew he could fit, he just didn't know where it would lead.

He pried it open and crawled in without looking back. He made a few turns before finding another room to get too. He saw a large bed and a figure laying in it, Bruce. Pushing the vent open he climbed out and raced to his father's side.

He jumped on the bed and shouted. "Father! Father wake up! We need to get out of here! Something has Grayson and I don't know where Drake is!"

When the lump on the bed began to move he was horrified to see that it was the ghostly face of Tim, his eyes were black and he smiled at him with yellow teeth shining between lightning flashes.

" _Hello Damian… Join us… don't flee your destiny my child"_

Screaming he jumped off the bed and threw open the door to run directly into Dick, he jumped back just as Tim came up behind him.

" _Don't run from us Damian… come, join us..."_

"No!" Damian said as he darted quickly between the door frame and Dick. He raced down the hall to the stairs, from there he raced to Bruce's study and made his way to the Batcave's secret entrance. He pulled the pendulum down and opened the concealed door. Without looking back he raced down the cold, stone steps.

"Father? Pennyworth? Are you down here?" He looked around frantically, then he remembered that Alfred wasn't home. He didn't see the Batmobile where it was normally parked, he turned when he could hear the sounds of scraping coming from the top of the steps.

He ran for the massive coin that was down there and hid behind it. Peaking out he saw Dick and Tim come down the steps, he couldn't tell if it was his imagination but it looked as though they were floating.

As the two searched for Damian the roar of an engine in the distance could be heard. Damian was relived to know his father was back.

He could feel something crawl up his back and he swatted it away. He looked up when the cool air turned cold again and he saw his two brothers standing over his crouched form.

" _This is your last chance Damian… join us..."_

He saw the Batmobile park and he turned back to his brothers. "NO!"

He made a mad dash for the Batmobile just as Batman emerged from it. Wrapping his arms around his father's waist he said. "Your back!"

Batman put his gloved hand on his frightened son's head and said. "What's wrong Damian?"

He looked around the cave and spotted his older sons trying to hide behind the large coin.

"Really? Timothy Drake. Dick Grayson. Front and center. NOW!" He said in his _Batman voice_ as Tim calls it.

Both 'ghosts' walked over to stand in front of Batman. Damian was still nervous and hid behind Batman's cape. Bruce glared at his older sons and said.

"So how many times did you scare him?"

Dick looked sheepishly up at their father and said. "Several, we just couldn't help it Bruce! I mean for once the kid wasn't trying to scare us! It was great!"

Bruce didn't miss the cockiness in the young man's voice. Letting out a slow angry breath he told him. "I suggest you two clean up any messes you made, then go to bed. we will discuss this in the morning. I will not tolerate you scaring your brother half to death, you know how I feel about vengeance."

Tim frowned and told him. "But Bruce!"

"Don't push my buttons tonight Tim, just don't. I said go to bed and I mean now

The two didn't move for the longest time as Damian scowled up at them and asked. "Father, did you know what they were doing?"

"No, I knew they were still up when I left though doing something with the projector in the Library but other than that I had no idea what they were up to."

Dick and Tim chuckled slightly and Dick told him. "Dami, that was for all the times you have freaked us out or been rude to us."

Growling Damian leaped from behind Batman's cape and tackled Dick to the ground in mock rage. "Do that again Grayson and I will personally end you!"

Damian landed a semi-painful blow to Dick's chest and looked up at Tim. "Don't you dare try and go to sleep! You are so dead!"

Tim laughed and told him. "We had you good! I loved how you thought I was Bruce in bed. I loved that! Or when you tried to open the door! You know… if you had just reached under the doorknob and unlocked it you wouldn't have had to go through the vent!"

Damian got off of Dick and punched Tim in the stomach. Still laughing Tim told him. "Easy there killer, you know we were just messing with you."

The blow hadn't hurt him, he knew there was no fight left in Damian after that massive scare they just gave him. Bruce chuckled at his boys and said. "Alright, off to bed, all of you."

He watched as they all walked to the stairs, he didn't miss how Damian walked far behind the other two. That movie had bothered him more than he thought it would, he thought doing a patrol alone would help, but evidently, he should have taken Damian with him. Then he wouldn't have been victim of two 'demons'.

After changing into pajamas again he climbed the stairs to his room. Getting under the covers he started to relax enough he was nearly asleep when his bedroom door started to slowly open.

He waited for a moment before he saw a small figure make his way slowly into the room.

"Damian? what's wrong son?"

Going to the side of the bed the young boy said softly. "Father, I can't sleep."

"You know that Tim and Dick were just trying to scare you right? They are not really possessed."

"I know that Father, but, that movie really had me… nervous." He tried to remain tough for his father.

Shaking his head he wasn't fooled in the least by the act and said. "If you feel the need to sleep in here tonight then feel free to do so. I won't think anything less of you for it."

Giving a slight grin Damian went around to the other side and climbed up into the large bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Happy Halloween Damian," Bruce told his son gently. He looked over and saw his too serious son was fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
